The Secret of 'Best friend'
by obs29
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merupakan sepasang sahabat dari kecil. Namun, mengapa Chanyeol kerap kali menertawai Baekhyun yang sering di bully Jongin karna penampilan nerd-nya? Bukankah sahabat seharusnya saling melindungi? Chanbaek! Kaibaek and Krisbaek!


Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju lokernya dengan langkah gontai. Seragam serta tubuhnya basah kuyup akibat dari tersiramnya ia dengan air bekas pel oleh anak kelas XI 3 yang bersebelahan dengan kelasnya-XI 4. Bullying. Ya, Baekhyun memang kerap kali menjadi korban bully disekolahnya. Seperti kisah-kisah lainnya, penampilannya yang nerd serta latar belakang keluarganya yang tidak jelas menyebabkan ia mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari teman-temannya.

Lelaki mungil itu tersentak. Ia bahkan tak mempunyai teman disekolah ini. Ia selalu sendirian. Berangkat sendiri, pulang sendiri, makan siang sendiri bahkan dudukpun sendiri dimana letak bangkunya paling belakang dan dipojok pula yang menyebabkan ia semakin tidak dianggap.

Namun, Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkan. Menurutnya ini lebih baik. _Sangat lebih baik._

Sesampainya di ruang loker, Baekhyunpun berdiri di depan lokernya sembari menghela nafas pelan. Ia memandang lokernya tajam-berjaga-jaga. Setelah dirasanya ia cukup tenang, pemuda dengan surai coklat madu itu mulai membuka lokernya perlahan.

_Pelan. _

_ Pelan. _

**Bruk! **

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terdorong kebelakang sedikit ketika puluhan bahkan ratusan sampah plastik memenuhi loker miliknya jatuh berhamburan mengenainya. Ia mengerang kemudian menghela nafas kembali. Sungguh, beginilah memang menjadi korban bully yang selalu saja hidupnya dibuat menderita oleh beberapa orang yang tidak punya kerjaan.

Jujur, sebenarnya Baekhyun juga sering bertanya kenapa ia sering di bully. Oke, oke. Lupakan soal penampilan nerd-nya yang jika diperhatikan lebih baik tidak terlalu buruk. Memang sih ia memakai kacamata bulat seperti layaknya harry potter dan berseragam jojon. Tapi, coba deh ia cukup terlihat stylish kok.

Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Baekhyun mulai mengambil seragam cadangan yang sengaja ia taruh di lokernya itu untuk berjaga-jaga. Namun, ketika ia mengobrak-abrik keadaan lokernya, ia sama sekali tak menemukan apa-apa. Di dalam sana hanya ada beberapa buku catatan dan—oh shit! Seragamnya telah dirobek dan kini berakhir menjadi kain perca kecil-kecil.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Sekolah ini bukanlah sekolah biasa karna sebagian besar muridnya adalah anak konglomerat sehingga biayanya benar-benar menguras kantong cukup dalam bahkan untuk sebuah kemeja putih polos dengan lambang EXO sekolahnya.

Baekhyun disini bersekolah karna beasiswa yang membuatnya semakin lengkap menjadi target bully. Bukan, ia bukannya sangat pintar dalam bidang akademis yang membuatnya menerima beasiswa tapi karna bakatnya dalam music khususnya menyanyi sehingga EXO High School selalu menjadi juara bertahan setiap perlombaan musik-berkat suara emasnya.

Pemuda mungil itu merasa kehidupannya sangat-sangat sempurna. Ia bersekolah di sekolah yang elite karna beasiswa. Selain itu, dia sangat nerd walaupun jika diperhatikan cukup stylish namun sayangnya tak ada yang mau memperhatikannya dan ia cukup bodoh. Tak hanya cukup, ia sangat bodoh.

Ia tak pintar dalam pelajaran menghitung. Ia juga tak bisa dalam pelajaran sastra nan menghapal. Berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan atau cerita lain yang nerd identik dengan pintar. Namun, Baekhyun tidak. Huft.

Kembali pada keadaan Baekhyun saat ini, pemuda manis itu mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya. Ia alergi dingin. Mana bisa ia bertahan hingga pelajaran usai dengan seragam basah dan kotor seperti ini. Jangankan sampai jam pulang, tiga puluh menit lagi ia pasti akan pusing lalu menggigil hebat dan setelah itu pingsan jika harus memakai seragam ini.

Baekhyun mengusak surainya frustasi. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Tuh kan apa yang ia bilang! Huh, jika begini Baekhyun benar-benar sangat kesal. Salahkan daya imunnya yang sangat rendah ini. Ia kan namja harusnya ia kuat. Harusnya sih.

"Ah, ottokhe?" gunamnya pelan. Kedua netranya mulai berkaca-kaca ketika melihat banyak potongan kain yang ada pada genggamannya. Tubuh mungilnyapun merosot lalu ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri berharap itu dapat menghangatkan tubuh kecilnya yang kini sudah mulai menggigil hebat.

**Puk! **

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya lalu mendapati wajah namja tampan dihadapannya yang kini tengah memandangnya khawatir. Kedua netranyapun melihat sebuah seragam lengkap dan kering dihadapannya. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lalu melihat kearah namja dengan surai coklat gelap yang kini menatapnya khawatir lalu mengangguk kepalanya dan kemudian berlalu menjauh.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu memandangi punggung tegap si penolong lalu mengambil seragam dihadapannya dan memeluknya erat seolah memeluk tubuh namja tadi. Iapun berujar lirih lalu bangkit dan kemudian bergegas menuju kamar mandi dengan sebuah senyum tulus terpantri dalam raut wajahnya.

"Kamsahamnida, Yeolli."

.

.

.

**The Secret of 'Best Friend'**

**Disc: All cast yang ada dicerita ini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa serta dirinya sendiri dan keluarga. **

**Rated: T **

**Pair: ChanyeolxBaekhyun **

**Warn: Tema kacangan. Alur kecepetan. Cerita mudah ditebak. OOC, Drama queen, sinetronisme. EYD berantakan. Typo bertebaran. Diksi tak sesuai. BL, Yaoi. **

**Don't read if u dislike a boy love, k?**

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Kedua netranya sedari tadi bolak balik melihat kearah papan dan buku paket Fisika di hadapannya. Ia tengah memutar otak lambannya untuk menemukan sebuah jawaban dari soal yang diberikan oleh Lee Seonsaengnim-seorang guru Fisika yang galak dengan kumis lebat serta kepalanya yang mulai membotak-yang kini tengah berjalan mengecek siswanya apakah ada yang kesulitan atau tidak.

Kata Lee seonsaengnim, ini merupakan pelajaran kelas IX yang sangat mudah. Namun, berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Namja satu ini menggerutu kesal dalam hati sembari menyumpah jerapah soal tentang Hukum Kircoft. Daya masuk sama dengan daya yang keluar. Cih, ia sama sekali tak mengerti.

Well, sebut saja dia bodoh karna kenyataannya memang begitu. Iyasih ia heran juga kenapa soal yang-katanya-mudah begini ia tidak bisa. Mana ini soal kelas IX lagi. Pemuda mungil itu berfikir kemana saja dulu ia sewaktu kelas IX ketika diterangi pelajaran ini leh gurunya.

Tapi, ini bukan waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting dan harus segera diselesaikan yaitu soal dihadapannya lalu ia dapat keluar istirahat dan memakan bekal buatannya sendiri di halaman belakang yang sepi dan ditemani oleh burung-burung yang riang bernyanyi. Kenapa ia menjadi melodrama begini?

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Baekhyun mencoba menatap ke soal-soal yang ia lupakan sejenak. Ayolah ByunBaek, kamu pasti bisa! semangatnya pada diri sendiri. Iapun menghela nafas. Tarik. Hembuskan. Tarik. Hembuskan. Iapun mencoba menghitung dalam hati.

_Hana _

_ Dul_

_ Se-_

**Dug!**

"AWWWW!" pekik Baekhyun ketika kepanya terantuk ke siku meja dan kemudian terjatuh mencium lantai. Sontak, pekikan mengundang gelak tawa dari penghuni kelas XI 4 lain dan tatapan tajam dari Lee seonsaengnim.

"YA! Byun Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hardik Lee seonsaengnim. Pria paruh baya itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih jatuh telungkup. Lelaki itu tampak geram.

Baekhyun masih tetap pada posisinya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan ia merasakan ada cairan yang merembes keluar dari keningnya yang sepertinya robek. Kedua siku tangannyapun terasa sakit dan perih secara bersamaan.

Lee seonsaengnim yang melihat Baekhyun tak bergerak ataupun merespon mengernyitkan alisnya. Iapun mulai berjongkok dan ingin membalikan tubuh pemuda mungil yang merupakan salah satu murid (bukan) kesayangannya itu. Lelaki tersebut tampak terkejut ketika cairan berwarna merah mulai mengotori lantai kelas. Ia tampak panik sekarang. Sebodoh atau seceroboh apapun Baekhyun, lelaki paruh baya ini tahu jika pemuda mungil tersebut tak mungkin menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ia pasti sedang dikerjai oleh seseorang dan hanya satu tersangka yang paling dicurigai olehnya.

"Kim Jongin, istirahat nanti aku tunggu kau diruang konseling." Ujar Lee seonsaengnim datar nan dingin yang mampu membungkam tawa seluruh anak kelas XI 4. Sedangkan yang namanya baru saja dipanggil hanya mendecih lalu mulai menyumpah jerapahi pemuda berkaca mata bulat aneh yang kini tengah dibantu bangun oleh Lee seonsaengnim.

"Byun Baekhyun, sebaiknya kamu pergi ke UKS sekarang dan obati lukamu. Kamu bisa pergi sendiri, kan?" tanya Lee seonsaengnim dan dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Pemuda dengan surai coklat madu itu mulai melangkah keluar kelas dengan perasaan pusing dan shock yang baru saja dideritanya ketika ia berhadapan darah. Selain dingin, ia juga sangat membenci darah.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya. Matanya kini berkunang-kunang dan pusing yang dideritanya semakin memburuk. Tak ia pedulikan tawa orang-orang yang dilewatinya atau kata-kata hinaan yang terlontar untuknya. Lagipula, ia sudah kebal.

Pemuda mungil itu sampai di UKS dengan terhuyung-huyung. Iapun memasuki ruangan putih itu dan menemukan seorang wanita-dokter sekolahnya-memekik kaget lalu menyuruhnya berbaring dan wanita itu mengambil perlengkapan p3k.

Baekhyun tak tau siapa nama wanita itu. Ia sudah terlanjur pusing dan kini bau anyir semakin memperburuk suasana. Iapun memejamkan matanya dan kemudian, mimpi buruk itu kembali menghantuinya.

.

.

.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali Kim Jongin." Ucap Sehun datar. Ia sedikit heran ketika mendapati sahabatnya itu baru ke kafetaria ketika jam istirahat akan berakhir 5 menit lagi dengan wajah yang tidak dapat didenifisikan.

Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai hanya mendengus lalu memesan ramen instan yang cepat matang. Iapun mengambil soda yang entah milik siapa lalu meminumnya kasar.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Suho. Pemuda dengan wajah angelic itu penasaran apa yang membuat seorang Kim Jongin menjadi badmood seperti ini.

"Ya." Ujar Jongin singkat. Iapun mulai memakan ramennya yang baru saja siap. "Dan ini semua karna si Byun bitch Baekhyun sialan itu." Lanjutnya kasar.

Uhuk…uhuk

Pemuda lain yang sedari tadi tampak diam namun mendengarkan itu tersedak soda yang baru saja diminumnya. "Bb—Baekhyun?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk. Ia masih kesal karna sebagian waktu istirahatnya harus dihabiskan diruangan konseling dan mendengarkan 'nyanyian' panjang dari Kim seongsaenim-guru konseling-dan berakhir dengan berjanji tidak akan menganggu si bebek aneh itu lagi atau berakhir dengan membawa orang tua kesekolah.

Hell!

Senakal-nakalnya Jongin, ia tak pernah tuh masuk konseling apalagi mesti membawa orang tua kesekolah. Apalagi, orang tuanya termasuk orang tua yang sedikit kolot dan sangat sibuk sehingga ia jarang sekali bertemu dengan mereka. Kalaupun bertemu, pasti orang tuanya menginngginkan Jongin membawa kabar baik seperti prestasinya dari dance bukan karna dipanggil oleh guru konseling. Maka dari itu, siapa Baekhyun sehingga karna ia, dia harus pertama kali merasakan sesaknya ruangan konseling apalagi dengan ancaman membawa orang tua. Cih!

"Kai." Panggil Chanyeol-pemuda yang tersedak-dengan 'lembut' dan Jongin tau ia harus menceritakan semuanya apalagi Chanyeol tadi memanggilnya dengan nama populernya. Hah.

"Oke, oke. Aku harap kalian bersiap untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak." Kata Jongin. "Tadi sewaktu Lee seonsaengnim mengajar aku sangat bosan. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak bosan ketika ia menerangkan dan memberi soal tentang pelajaran kelas IX. Ckck-"

"-jadi, aku melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan mainan bagus." Jongin menarik nafas sejenak lalu matanya kini tampak berbinar jahil. "Bitchy Baek yang sedang kesusahan mengerjakan tugasnya. Langsung saja otak pintarku menyusun rencana untuk mengerjainya-"

"-ia tampak menghembuskan nafas lalu bergerak seolah memberikan fighting kepada dirinya sendiri. Akupun memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan ketika ia mulai menunduk dan mencoba mengerjakan tugas kembali, akupun mendorong kursinya dengan kuat dari belakang dan membuatnya terantuk pada siku meja." Jongin mulai tertawa membayangkan kejadian tadi. "Dan kemudian, iapun jatuh mencium lantai dengan tidak elitenya. Haha"

Sontak, apa yang Jongin ucapkan membuat sahabatnya ikut tertawa pula namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya memasang wajah khawatir yang membuat Sehun menatapnya aneh.

"Kamu menghawatirkannya, Yeol?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Suho dan Jongin yang masih tertawa menatap kearah Chanyeol aneh.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Iapun mengangkat kedua bahunya santai. "Andwe." Ujar Chanyeol. "Lanjutkan ceritamu, Kai. Aku belum mendengar sesuatu yang lucu."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol curiga sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ia memekik keras layaknya yeoja yang menyebabkan Lee seongsaemin mendekatinya. Awalnya Lee Seongsaemin marah mengingat betapa bodoh dan cerobohnya si nerd itu namun ketika ia melihat darah dari kening Baekhyun yang mengotori lantai membuatnya melotot dan menyuruhku untuk pergi keruang konseling dan mendengarkan 'nyanyian' Kim seongsaemin yang sangat panjang itu."

Chanyeol, Suho dan Sehun kembali tertawa tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda. Suho dan Sehun tertawa karna mendengar baekhyun terluka dan Jongin masuk konseling untuk pertama kalinya sedangkan Chanyeol menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang karna merasa ia tak berguna. Sangat tak berguna.

To be countinued

A/n: hehyooo, salam kenal! Saya obs dan ini ff pertama obs di screenplays dengan chanbaek uwooooo. Obs suka banget sama chanbaek jatuh cinta bahasa kecenya hehe. Semoga kalian suka dan iji murni dari pemikiran obs. No plagiat atau memplagiati. Jadi, kalo berasa ada ff miripnobs sama sekali gatau karna obs baru di dunia ff screenplays hehe. Oh ya, jangan lupa reviewnya, ne^^

Kecup, obs29


End file.
